Standard automobiles utilize alternators in conjunction with regulators to charge the automobile battery and provide the necessary energy for the numerous electrical equipment contained within the vehicle. As additional electrical equipment is included in the vehicle, there are frequent problems arising with the electrical circuitry within the vehicle. In many cases, the problem is due to a defective regulator or an electrical problem in the alternator. It is, therefore, desirous to first be able to test the voltage regulator as well as the alternator to determine whether defects exist therein. However, it is difficult to obtain proper test equipment which is portable and inexpensive and which can be used either directly within the vehicle or on the bench in the repair shop. Furthermore, such testing equipment must be easy to use and provide fast checking since prolonged testing may damage a good regulator and alternator. Additionally, since at present, some alternators include built-in solid state regulators, it is necessary to provide a universal tester, which can be utilized on all types of solid state regulators, including those which are built-in to the alternator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tester for a solid state voltage regulator and alternator which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tester for a solid state voltage regulator built-in to an alternator.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tester for a solid state regulator and alternator which reproduces exact on-car conditions for testing the regulator and alternator.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a tester for a solid state voltage regulator and alternator which is easy to operate and quickly provides the determination of the effectiveness of the regulator and alternator.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tester for a solid state voltage regulator and alternator which is inexpensive to manufacture and provides accurate results.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a tester for a solid state voltage regulator and alternator which utilizes an indicator bulb for determination of the effectiveness of the regulator, thereby providing an easily readable indicator.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following Description of the Invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which form an integral part thereof.